Accident in Gundam wing
by Blinkski182
Summary: Ok not good at summaries...but this fanfic is about a girl named Ski (me) and her two friends Tony and Danielle. By some freak accident caused by Tony's cat the three of them get sucked into the T.V. anime Gundam Wing. Ski finds herself engaged to Treize
1. Chapter 1

Hey! My name is Ski ( ya kno like those weird wheel-less skateboards you slide down mountains on. Fun! ) and I am obsessed with Blink182! ( my parents think it is unhealthy ) I have alot of friends, but only 3 close ones. ( they kno all of my quirks, actually understand my jokes, and are almost as crazy as I am! Hellz ya! luv ya Danielle &  
Tony ) Well along with Blink182 I luv Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, Zoids, Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, writing fanfics, salt & vinegar chips, and soy sauce.   
My friends ( Danielle ((GIRL)) Tony ((BOY)) ) and I usually skip school.... the teachers get mad because we are there like only half of the school week, we start trouble, Tony and I get suspended alot ( Danielle is the only one smart enough not to get caught ), Danielle and I usually get hit on alot so Tony gets into alot of fights,( why is it that if you have big boobs men think you are easy????  
I donno ) we practically live at Tony's house ( his mom makes the most awesomest cookies!!! I kno not a real   
word ((show how much time i spend in skool (((lol))) but the -est is only too true in this case!)) ) and we just have fun!  
I am 5 feet (and 1/2 !!! ;) ) and am damn proud of my looks! (why not? I'm not vain or anything............ just pretty ) I have dark brown/ black hair that I wear in two buns ( think Sailor Moon except without the extra pigtails ) And I have this Lara Croft thing going on with my bangs. I have stormy gray eyes with thick, long, dark lashes. I have a small cute button nose that my aunts feel the obligation to tweak or tap ( grrr.... ) I have a sprinkling of freckles on my nose and cheeks. I have really full lips ( think Angelina Jolie ). I am pretty skinny, with nice curves, and despite my height and weight I have size D boobs! ( they give me backaches sometimes.... oh well *sigh ) My favorite parts of me are my small feet and J-lo butt.   
OK I practically live in baggy black cargo pants, and a blue Blink182 shirt that hugs my waist and practically stretches over my chest, but I cut the bottom just to piss off my teachers and show my belly-ring! ( luv my belly ring.... hurt like a bitch when I first got it but now it is just cool )   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I laid stomach down on Tony's ocean blue carpet lazily swinging my legs as All the Small Things blared into my ears through my headphones. Something sharp poked me in the ass, I screamed, flew like 3 feet into the air, and I sat up and glared at my friends.  
I cut the music, put the headphones down, and glared at my suspects who were busy twiddling their thumbs and trying to look innocent.   
So I asked with the most whit and charm in the world, " Which one did it? "  
Danielle started shaking. Of course...... I am not very scary being sooo short so I took this as badly surpressed laughter ( blows bubbles outta Sherlock Holmes pipe thingie GENIUS I SAY ABSOLUTE GENIUS ! )  
"You think that shoving a pin in my butt cheek while I am listening to the gods of music is funny ?!??" I glared up at her... okaaay way up at her.  
My friends are waaayyy too tall for their own good.  
  
(A.N.) If you want more of this story then review.... and then you will get different polls to participate in aaannddd you get to read about what happens to Ski, Danielle, and Tony next.... trust me it is good! ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
Danielle is pretty, but really tall. Like 5' 10". She has curly, strawberry blonde hair that goes just below her shoulders. She has a strait, elegant (borderline needle) nose, honey colored eyes, and nicely shaped lips. She likes baggy black pants and oversized black T-shirts. Unlike Ski she acctually wears dresses and skirts (Chibi Ski: crying... I am only wearing what's comfortable and sensable! Normal Ski: hits Chibi her in head w/ frying pan "Baka..") Danielle wears black eyeliner soo you can consider her a goth, but she doesn't have that " I hate my life, nature, and everyone else" attitude. Which is cool because that tells you she is her own person.  
"Yuppers It was me! Well... Tony did hand me the pin, but I poked you, so what do you plan to do about it huh?" Danielle stuck her face in Ski's and scowled.   
"I am gonna_" but Ski's internal clock's annoying alarm thingie went off and she totally forgot about what was happening around her and so instead of "I am gonna bust yer face in" turned into "I am gonna GUNDAM WING!" (Funny my lil annoying clock thingie works like an hour before lunch time, and whenever Gundam Wing is on, BUT IT NEVER SEEMS TO WORK WHEN I NEED TO GETUP IN THE MORNING SO I AM ALLLWWWAAAAAAYYYYSSSS LATE FOR SCHOOL! grr... *sigh Sad no?)  
  
Danielle and Tony were practically dragged down by their shirt collar thingies (don't quite remember what they are called... thanx to Mrs. D's poppyseed muffins... they really screw me up..... and M___ oooh can't tell you! oh well it will come into play somehow...)  
"Hey Mrs. D!" Ski yelled through the kitchen doorway, (Mrs. D = Tony's mom incase you were wondering...) "Do you got any Salt & Vinegar chips? Gundam Wing is commin on!"  
Tony's mom tossed the bottomless pit her own bag of chips and then tossed Danielle and Tony a normal bag of potatoe chips.  
( poor Mrs.D has to feed me like all of my meals.... such an angel of a woman cauze I eat alot! *sheepish grinn)  
"THANK YOU! Thankyou Mrs. D! You are my Heer_ err Hero..." Ski trailed off sobbing like a Miss America and Tony draged the laughing girl infront of the T.V.  
"Treize is on!" Danielle called quietly.  
Ski snapped to attention and stared at the glowing T.V. face of a certin (A.N. hottie, babe, angel, ... *trails off drooling slightly Chibi Ski sneeks up behind the zoned out Ski trying to hide a very obvious and hideoudly large frying pan behind her back and not even bothering to hide her evil grin ((always been there can't help it much when I am about to do something very bad and very fun)) BONK!)  
... Ski stares at the face of a certian Treize Kushranada.  
"OOh cute, but kinda sadistic lookin..." Ski mumbles to herself.  
Ski sits down again in Tony's lap and crunches away loudly on chips shushing ((Libaraian shhhhh...)) anyone who made the meekest of noises.  
Suddenly there before me appaered the most beautiful scene you can witness on any anime.((to me that is))   
All of the Gundam piolets were gathered together in one room. ALL OF THEM!!! WITH GUNDAMS STANDING IN THE BACKGROUND!!! WOHOOOOO!!!  
"Oh my Lord she is gonna overload..." Danielle looked scared as Ski's eyes practically popped outta her head and she tried to scrambled out of Tony's grip to get closer to the T.V.  
Unbeknownced to them Tony's cat Marmalade came swaggering into the Living room tail wagging.(Okay Marmalade thinks he is a dog, he likes his stomach rubbed, likes to be scratched behind his ears, and he waggs his tail!)   
Mrs. D is a very good woman.... but she sometimes she adds extra things to her poppyseed muffins....(imagine a ginger cat and Ski bouncing against the walls of a loony bin padded room.. yup like that) and well... cats rreeaalllyyy shouldn't be eating poppyseed muffins anyway. But Marmalade's judgement is a little (Chibi Ski: BONK!) err VERY impared after eating them.  
Marmalade pounced onto Tony's head and layed down on his face giving Tony a mouthful of hair. (Chibi & Normal Ski: EEWW!! hehe hairball!) Suprised and totally grosed out Tony accidently lets go of Ski who went flying over to get as close to the hotties as she could.  
Ski's hands met a clear pudding-like substance instead of screen and she yelped trying to get ways but her hands were glued halfway into the screen (oh kay I cant resist ((normal ski looks around to see if Chibi her is around... coast clear)) ahem! clears voice... Mimicing Ron from Harry Potter movie: "Eww troll boogies!" Runs away from Chibi who is mad at Ski's utter stupidity ((( yup you guessed it! I have problems with my inner child.... err not what you were thinking? Looks over at highly trained special shrink peeps who are playing tic-tac-toe. One hurridly drops pad and shakes head in fake agreement and understanding. Happy with this Ski_))) "Returns to the story." growls out Chibi Ski. Ski yelps and shuffels papers.)  
Ski accidently hit her head against the screen and now one of her buns are stuck in the gooey mess.  
Tony and Danielle rush over to help Ski, but somehow they all get sucked into the screen.  
They were dumped onto a cold marble floor. Ski on the bottom of the pile her face being smotched against the floor.  
"Get offa me!" Ski's yell was muffeled from under Danielle and Tony.  
"Nioce socks Ski!" Tony laughed as his face was right next to a pair of socks with grinning Chibi Duo's on them.  
"GRRR JUST GET OFF!" yelled Ski.  
She finally stood up and started yelling at them, swearing a little, and jabbing them in the stomachs to emphasise her words.  
Man she was scary when she was REALLY angry.  
Treize watched as (from his point of the room) the most beautiful girl told off her friends.   
His eyes glazed over, " She's soo graceful, and beautiful, like an angel who has fallen down to me. She's everything Une could ever hope to be and more... short, prideful, beautiful, funny,)  
(A.N. Both Skis' snigger and at the same time say: One personality) ((Both look at eachother err maybe not... mentally stable... no. Umm... yeah.. OH! She doesn't have SPLIT personalities! Congrad. eachother even though they don't quite realise it means the same thing as Two personalites...))  
"You're perfect!" he creid making Ski jump and quickly turn to face him.  
"MMM... yum!" she thinks to herself looking at hottie.  
"How old are you?" he asked suddenly leaning foreward onto his desk.  
"Err 15.... why?" Ski backed up away from the giggeling (Tony: Manly chuckeling!!! Men don't giggle! Skis' knock him out and smile innocently) err chuckeling crazy dude who like to play with sharp swords.  
"YES! YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO MARRY ME! Guards!!" Treize was in his own little word and diddn't quite hear Ski's shriek of disbelief.  
(He's cute... but Not CUTE ENOUGH TO MARRY THAT QUICK!) she thought to herself worridly as the OZ guards filtered in.  
"Good.. escort the two tall ones to a cell and bring the little on to my best guest chamber!" Treize was absolutly beaming.  
The guards wresteled the crying Ski out of the swearing Tony's strong grasp.   
"Lady Une!" Treize called, "Would you come here and escort my new fiance to her room and find her something dazzeling to wear for her first showing to our public? Thank you!"  
Lady Une walked in decked in Glasses, bunn, uniform, and murderous 2nd persona.  
  
(A.N. OOh what is Une gonna do to Ski?! And what is gonna happen to Danielle and Tony?!! What do the gundam piolets have to do with this? How will they all get out of this sticky stiuation? Review and find out!!) 


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N.) You like the story!!?! Wow okay.... I guess that means I should start updating more often huh? ((Looks out from behind desk and sees Chibi Ski walking around with her frying pan and a very bored expression on her face)) Eep! Ah gtg and type in the closet..... hopefully Danielle won't get around to finding this story before I get her to fall in love with as certain G-Boy...... I am out of school till March and am bored outta my mind so don't be surprised to see more stories... I will tell you on my bio if there are..... okay enjoy! Muhahahaha! Shit! gtg! (mumbling: damn evil laugh... how does she always hear it) Runs away from evilly smiling Chibi-her clutching the keyboard in her death grip while the monitor is dragged behind being absolutely demolished......  
  
  
Danielle and Tony were thrown roughly into a dark damp cell by the guards.  
"Dammit you had better not hurt Ski! Or I'll rip off your balls and staple them to your foreheads!" Danielle screamed at the guards who hastily scampered off and far away from the furious strawberry blonde.  
Danielle sighed and slid down against the side of the cell wall.  
"Why does Trieze want SKI for a wife?!!?" Danielle asked Tony who was still brooding over the fact that they had gotten Ski away from them.  
"Hey baby what did you say 'bout Treize getting a wife?" came a cheery voice from the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Une practically threw Ski against the wall when they had entered the bedroom.  
"Treize is MINE you little bitch! And I won't have you just waltz in and take him from me!" Une roared.  
Ski stuck her tongue out at Une and was backhanded soundly on her right cheek.  
"You little bitch!!!" Une roared and dove at her, murder reflecting in her glasses.  
Glasses.......  
Ski grinned and grabbed Une's glasses.  
Une automatically gained a serene look on her face and she turned to Ski.  
"Oh hello! My name is Lady Une... who are you?" she asked softly.  
"Hehehe!" Ski giggled...... this is gonna be fun!  
Ski put the glasses back on the woman and mean Une came back.  
"Why you_"  
Ski pulled off the glasses.  
"Oh hello again!_"  
Ski's smile became bigger as she put back on the glasses.  
"Little_"  
Glasses off.  
"How very_"  
Glasses on.  
"Bitch!_ I'm_"  
Glasses off.  
"_nice to see_"  
Glasses on.  
"Give me those!" Une grabbed the glasses and held them on.  
"Get dressed now or else I will have to make you," Une growled, "And I don't want any trouble from you!"  
Une stalked out of the room.  
Ski bared her teeth.   
"I'll show you trouble you psycho bitch..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ski sat on the bed scowling.  
She was wearing a dress. A DRESS!!!!!  
It was a gorgeous dress. It was a deep red Chinese silk that had dragons and roses embroidered onto it in gold thread. The dress wrapped around her chest like a toob top and then dipped down to the small of her back. It was a mini dress that went to the tops of her thighs. They had pulled her hair out of its buns so now it fell to the middle of her upper arms and the chocolate brown locks flopped in her face. Her smooth golden skin glowed in the rooms candle-light. She had on a red silk choker that held a large dangeling blood red ruby. She was also forced to wear a gold bracelet and Treize's engagement ring. A huge diamond that caught the light and seemed to hold it's own fire and weighed her hand down slightly.  
Ski hated dresses... especially this one. It stayed on, but she was worried someone would look up her dress.  
She spotted something in the corner of the room that made her squeal in delight!  
She quickly pulled on a pair of tiny spandex shorts that stayed hidden, but kept her underwear from being seen.  
  
  
  
(A.N.) Okay vote to so I can see if you want Ski to be paired up with one of the guys or Treize, and who do you want Danielle to be with.....? And review to tell me what I can improve on... okay and I am getting kicked off by my lil bro Nick who wants to play this game called Unreal... oh well more story very soon. See ya! :) 


End file.
